


The story about how Stan gave Soos the Mystery Shack. That's not a good title. Does it need a pun? - Written by Soos

by gumboy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Soos's Stan-fiction. Written from Soos's point of view. All typos are intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story about how Stan gave Soos the Mystery Shack. That's not a good title. Does it need a pun? - Written by Soos

Stan Pines entered the store wearing his Fez. He was really old but still super strong but today he had something very important too say.

"Soos! Wendy! Kids! I have something important two say," Stan said. "I have decided that after many years I must retire and go to Florida where old people like me live and where Hawaiian shirts. However before I go I have something important to say."

"What is it Mr. Pines?" Wendy asked.

"What's so impotent?" Mabel asked

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan. What's so important?" Dipper asked as his voice cracked due to the magic of puberty.

"I have decided that since I have no children of my own I am going to adopt Soos," Stan said happily. "I have realized that he is the sun I've always wanted. And sense he is my son I will be leaving the shack in his hands to run as he sees fit."

"Hooray!" Soos yelled. "Today I am a man."

"Hooray!" Wendy shouted. "Now I'm going to go hang out with my friends."

"Hooray!" shouted the twins. "Now we finally have a cousin."

"I give this too you," Stan said taking his fez off his head and placing it on Soos's head. "Take care of my shack and make sure to fleece anyone who comes in through the door. Good bye everyone! I will send you postcards and cocoanuts in the mail."

And with that Mr. Pines got into his car and drove off leaving Soos in charge and everything was really cool.

The End.


End file.
